Encapsulated particles are known in the prior art. Bayless et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,704 (1972) discloses a process for manufacturing minute capsules, en masse, in a liquid manufacturing vehicle wherein the capsules contain water or aqueous solutions. This patent discloses a specific process for manufacturing minute capsules wherein the capsule wall material is poly (ethylene-vinyl acetate) that is hydrolyzed to a narrowly specified degree (38-50 percent hydrolyzed).
Bayless U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,071 (1978) discloses microcapsules having a capsule core material surrounded by a relatively impermeable, densified protective wall and also discloses a process of manufacturing such microcapsules.
General encapsulating processes which utilize a liquid-liquid phase separation to provide a capsule wall material which envelops the capsule core material to be encapsulated are disclosed in Miller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,590; Powell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,758; and Wagner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,277.
Other prior art references disclose the encapsulation of electroluminescent phosphors; for example, see Budd U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,698 (1999). Additionally, the prior art discloses the coating of luminescent powders with a coating which comprises silicon dioxide; see Opitz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,233(1998).
Phosphor particles are used in a variety of applications, such as flat panel displays and decorations, cathode ray tubes, fluorescent lighting fixtures, etc. Luminescence or light emission by phosphor particles may be stimulated by applications of heat (thermoluminescence), light (photoluminescence), high energy radiation (e.g., x-rays or e-beams) or electric fields (electroluminescence).
For various reasons, the prior art fails to provide resin coatings having the desired property of impermeability to moisture. Thus, there is a need in the industry for resin coatings having significantly improved properties.